Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Ryokko-Chan
Summary: When Tohru and Yuki start going out, all Kyo needs is to find someone who cares for him. One shot song fic Rated T for words


w00t! Song fic! D ENJOY! Um..yes..I'm a loser who feels weird writting fics without original characters soooo yes..OC WARNING! . Gah. XD Ok. Enjoy anyways! Oh oh! One more thing..just because having an OC wasn't enough, I haaaad to make her part of this weird 'second zodiac' thing I have. Gah. Forgiive mee! XD 

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_Summer has come and passed_

_The Innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Kyo sat in his room, laying on his bed. Why did these things always happen to him? Why wasn't it that damn rat? He was the one who deserved it. He sighed, rolling over on his side. He had just found out today that Tohru and Yuki were going out, as if nothing else was wrong. Now, he couldn't fight with Yuki at all without getting Tohru involved. He didn't want that.

_Like my father come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Rei had heard the news. She knew Kyo was devestated. She didn't like seeing him like that. She had been sitting in her room for hours, debating whether she should go and see him or not. After a few minutes of more debating, she decided to see him. She grabbed only her jacket and walked out into the rain with just a tee shirt, jacket, jeans and sneakers on. She was freezing, but that wouldn't stop her.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

Kyo turned on his back again, the image of Tohru and Yuki sitting at a resturaunt, laughing, talking. He frowned, realizing that would never be that person. For a split second, his mind wandered off to Rei. Why? He didn't know. He shook it off and returned to thinking about Tohru and that damn rat.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Rei bit her lip as she approached the house. Her hair was soaking wet as well as her clothes. As much as she hated to rain, she really wanted to see Kyo. She had liked him way before Tohru had come into the picture. She had learned to accept that, but look what she did to him? She took in a deep breath, opening the door with her dripping wet hand and took a step inside, hoping Shigure wouldn't mind all the water everywhere.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Kyo sat up in his bed, hearing someone enter the house. Shigure wasn't going to be back until tomorrow, and of course, Tohru and Yuki had just left for a date. He sighed, standing up. "Who the hell is it?" he mumbled, obviously annoyed. He trudged downstairs slowly, looking around. "Hello?" he called, getting a bit suspicious.

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Rei blinked, hearing someone come downstairs. Kyo squinted, looking at the wet figure in the dark. "Rei? What are you doing here? And why are you so what?" Rei looked down at her clothes a bit self conciously. "I..I wanted to see how you were doing.." Kyo blinked, wondering why. Why would anyone care how he was?

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

Kyo looked at Rei, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "Why do you care how I'm doing..?" he asked. Rei shrugged, looking down at her drenched shoes. A leak began in the house right above where Kyo was standing, but he ignored it. "I guess..I just.." Kyo looked at her, waiting for an answer.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Rei blushed. She had just gotten herself into a situation she couldn't get herself out of. She took a step forward, but ended up slipping in a small puddle she had created, and falling into Kyo face first. He looked down at her, and she looked up. "I'm still waiting for an answer.." he said, looking at her. Her face reddened. "I.."

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innconent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Kyo sighed. "You what? I understand that 'you something' but what?" He was beginning to get impatient. "I..love you.." she answered quietly. Even in the dark quiet room where only rain could be heard, Kyo had to strain to hear what she said. "Y-you..? But w-why..?" He let go of her, causing Rei to sand up on her two feet again. "I don't know..I just..do.." He stared at her for a while before doing something that even shocked him. He kissed her softly, making them both blush. "Thanks.." he said, walking back upstairs. It was good to know that someone cared.

_Like my father come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends.._

**The End**

Yaay! How'd you guys like that? D I know I should be working on my other fic but eh..why not take a break every now and then? 


End file.
